Never would I ever again
by tatsumi yuki
Summary: 19 Years Later AU Harry decided that after 20 years he would go back to the muggle world and look around to search for something new. But he was in for a surprise. This idea just came to me yesterday and I just thought Why not. Should this be a crack fic? Tell me what you think.


**Disclaimer :**

 **Harry Potter Does not Belong to me. HE and his entire Series belongs to none other than J.K. Rowling! Only this plot belongs to me!**

 **No Beta!**

 ** _-2017-_**

After Sending Albus co. Away, Harry decided that it is time to visit the Muggle world again. After all, Its been 20 years since he last been there. Maybe there'll be a few changes here and there. So Harry went to Ginny and told her about his plan. She agreed and told him that unfortunately she couldn't follow since she have a meeting with the Holyhead Harpies. Harry didn't mind and told her that he'll be back before dinner.

After they part ways, Harry decided that instead of using King's Cross Station's Entrance, he'll be using the Diagon Alley's Entrance since that was his first time entering the Wizarding World.. The world that he felt dearly for.

As he exited Diagon Alley, He cant help but reminiscent the moment when Hagrid first brought him here.. When Hagrid bought him his first owl.. Hedwig..

Hedwig.. The first ever friend he had ever had.. The one who sacrificed herself to protect him.. Just thinking of her nearly brought him to tears again even after so many years... Enough about her, Now's not the time to think about her..

Harry went into the Leaky Cauldron and unsurprisingly its still in the same stale condition.. Even if it does feels a little bit homey.. Harry greeted Tom the Bartender and continued to saunter out of the dingy old pub, out to the muggle London Streets.

After a few strolls around the Leakey Cauldron, Harry was surprised that it changed so much but at the same time its in the same condition as before and so , Harry decided that he would actually stroll a bit further from the Leaky Cauldron...

After a few hours of strolling at the streets of London, Harry came upon a place that was called Cyber Cafe. Whatever that is any way. Harry thought that since it has 'Cafe' in the name its supposed to be a Cafe so he stepped into it.

'Weird... Does Cafe had always been like this?' Harry thought.

In front of Harry there were rows and rows of table that has some kind of weird device on it. A clerk that noticed Harry quickly went to him.

"Hello Sir, May I help you?" The clerk asked him.

Harry turned to the clerk and his eyes quickly darted to her tag name.

"Hello..Uh..Martha, Yes, Uh can i get a table for that?" Harry politely pointed at the weird device on the tables. Martha, the clerk, looked at him weirdly for a moment before shrugging and went back to her computer to set up a table for Harry.

"How long do you want to play with the computer, sir?"

"Pardon?"

Martha repeated the question once again and Harry thought for a bit before answering.

"Um.. Can i get it for one hour please?"

"Alright sir.. That would be 10 pounds."

Harry quickly take out 10 pounds from his pocket and paid the clerk while thinking how lucky he is that Ginny reminded him to exchange a few muggle money for this trip before they change their paths.

"Thank you sir, your table would be number 7."

"Thank you."

Harry hurriedly sauntered away wondering what is the number 7 that she meant. Until he spotted a table that has a 7 sticker on it. Then it clicked.

'I guess this is what she meant.'

Harry quietly sat at the.. He supposed its a chair, it does function the same wa- _Oh Merlin!_ This kind of chair, even if its peculiar is _So Comfy!_ He really need to buy muggles chair !

After a few minutes of spacing out on the chair, Harry went back to face the computer.

'Now... How do i use this?'

Harry looked around his from his place and noted that there weren't many muggles around, and even if this broke the rules, the ministry wouldn't know unless someone told them, so Harry secretly used his magic to wandlessly show him how to switch the computer on.

After 30 minutes, Harry got the hang of it and the first thing Harry searched on Google was,

 _'What is the function of a rubber duck.'_

After finding out what its function was, Harry thought about how flipped Arthur would be after all these years to finally, _Finally_ , get to know what exactly is the function of _a Rubber Duck._

After a few moments of boredom Harry decided to search for his name out of curiosity... Turns out Harry was also actually famous on the muggle world! They even knew about his story and Albus! Just, What?! Harry saw the woman that published books about his life was J.K.Rowling. Huh.. Weird. She kinda looks like some familiar nosy reporter but he couldn't really judge. Maybe she's just the muggle seer that's quite the myth in the Wizarding World. _But still_.. Harry looked around suspiciously. How creepy.. But when he turned to look back on the computer screen... An image caught his eyes.

Harry clicked on it and immediately after seeing the image clearly, he toppled over, landing on his butt on the floor, gaping at the image.

'"What in Merlin's name.." Harry muttered, his eyes still wide, staring unblinkingly at the image that pops out to the screen.

At the screen, The picture contains a few other images that contains the most outrageous things Harry has ever seen in his life! And that's saying something with all the chaos Voldemort did to him!

In the picture, has another few column of images of him with a few people,

 **Kissing!**

It reads _'Draco x Harry', 'Ron x Harry', 'Harry x Hermione', 'Harry x Luna', 'Snape x Harry'._

Outrageous!! And The worst of all..

 _'Tom x Harry'_

Harry knows that Tom is good looking and all but _What in Merlin's Beard is this Bullocks?!_ How can he sided with his parents killer?! He cant even stand sitting near him and The said main had even tried to kill him! _More than once!_ _And Snape?! What in Morgana's Tits were they thinking?!_ Those muggles are completely out of their minds! Who in their right mind would even think of this?!

Harry is done.

For the first time in his life,

 _Harry's done._

No more. No more.

Harry quickly stands, ignoring the clerk that was looking at him in concern and rushed out of the Cafe..Thingy, whatever that is! He needs to get out. And Fast. There's no way he'll come to the muggle world ever again! They're completely nuts! Brilliantly so, but still entirely bonkers!

As Harry went back to his house, shaking, He swore that he will never, EVER, step a foot in the muggle world **EVER** again.

The next week Harry ended up getting a fever for 2 full weeks! Still shaken by what he saw at the computer screen. Poor Harry.. As they said, Curiosity kills the cat, but this time, Satisfaction wasn't able to brought it back.

 ** _~ Fin ~_**

This fic is also available at Wattpad and Archive of our own.


End file.
